


cotton candy and bead bracelets

by ultsvnct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: wherein hansol is left with nothing but a pink beaded bracelet and a slight blush.





	cotton candy and bead bracelets

seungkwan felt nostalgic. with soonyoung driving, the windows down, and the smell of fried food filling the air, life was good. 

it was summer again. the first day, to be exact, and as per usual, the two boys were off the the carnival. only this time, soonyoung was meeting up with his boyfriend. seungkwan was beyond excited to meet the kid; soonyoung hadn't shut up about him for the last year.

his name was lee chan, a college freshman with a passion for dancing (much like soonyoung himself) and, apparently, a beautiful smile to match his personality. 

seungkwan couldn't be more happy for his best friend. he had finally found someone who seemed to love him for him. 

"alright," soonyoung said, taking the keys out of the ignition. "let's go!"

seungkwan got out and stretched briefly before looking in the car window at his reflection. he smiled; he looked cute today.

his hair had decided to cooperate and his subtle makeup really complimented he shape of his cheeks. not only this, but hus outfit was cute, too. he wore his favorite ripped mom jeans and a yellow shirt with some pink french words on it. and, of course, his trusty adidas superstars. 

"are you done marveling over yourself yet? channie is waiting." soonyoung teased, practically dragging seungkwan towards the entrance.

"well to answer your question, i-" his sentence came to an abrupt hult when he ran (quite forcefully) into one of the most perfect looking boys he had ever witnessed. 

"oh my gosh, i'm sorry." he said, looking ridiculous in front of the line of people. 

"hi, channie. this is seungkwan." soonyoung said, pulling the perfect boy—chan—into a tight embrace. 

seungkwan's mouth fell open. "you're- well come here, you cute little bugger! give me some love!" 

chan laughed, giving seungkwan a hug, too. "nice to meet you. let's get in line, it's getting pretty long." 

the others nodded and they all managed to push through the dense, humid crowd. when they finally got to the end, soonyoung did a bracelet check. 

"seungkwan, show me your arm," he said. seungkwan sighed and rolled his eyes as he let the older examine his arm for a short period. 

meanwhile chan just sat there, confused.

"not to be nosy, but what are you checking for?" he questioned.

"well, you see, i have a bit of a paranoia problem, with this one. he tends to run off, so i always have to make sure his identification bracelet is on."

it was quiet for a moment, before chan started laughing, which cause seungkwan to laugh, which caused soonyoung to laugh. they looked like a bunch of idiots. 

"don't you know soonyoung's phone number?" chan asked, wiping a small tear from his eye. 

"yes. and, i have a phone! so i really don't understand why he has to go all parent on me. i'm a grown boy! i can handle myself!" 

soonyoung chuckled. "good, because i'm ditching you. as soon as you get in, we're separating."

no one said anything. secretly, seungkwan was relieved. he was kind of traumatized by seeing others be affectionate; he was sure he would have thrown up at one point or another if he were forced to stay. 

eventually the group got to the front of the line, bought their tickets, and separated.

seungkwan, while a bit lost, was more than excited to explore the place by himself. the people passing by and euphoric smell of elephant ears made him smile absentmindedly while trying to find his way to the tilt-a-whirl. 

he had finally located the contraption when someone tapped him on the shoulder. immediately, he whipped around, expecting to see no one, because soonyoung was great at being annoying like that, but instead he was met with a serene pair of eyes. 

"hey, uh, do you know where i could find your number?" the surprisingly bold boy said. 

seungkwan made a face. "not if you use pick-up lines like that!" 

that made them both laugh. they really did look like idiots, laughing in the middle of the walkway. 

"but seriously, i do think you're very cute. i'm hansol, but everyone calls me vernon." he held out his hand, which seungkwan happily took. 

"i'm seungkwan, and i think you're not so bad yourself." 

at that, vernon smiled. "thank you. now, you looked a little lost. what were you looking for, and can i join you?" 

seungkwan really did like the straightforward-ness of this boy—vernon. 

"i actually just managed to locate the tilt-a-whirl, and you're more than welcome to join me on that."

vernon smiled. "off we go, then."

\---

the two went on many rides, and decided the ferris wheel would be fun, since there wasn't a huge line. it had begun to get dark, and vernon had a thing for photography, so they had planned to get a photo or two of the sunset. 

seungkwan had completely forgotten about the fact that he'd come with soonyoung... until he called. 

at that point, they were just about to get on the ferris wheel. he had basically no choice but to answer since soonyoung was his ride home, so he stepped out for a moment, vernon following. 

"yes?" he asked, just a bit impatient. 

"hey, uh, sorry if i was interrupting somethin, but uh, its chan..."

suddenly, seungkwan felt bad for the tone. "oh, sorry about that. what's up?" 

"well, uh, soonyoung ate three corndogs and he insisted on going on rides anyway and... its not pretty. he says to meet him at the car as s- oh baby, please aim a little bit more left. as soon as possible." 

seungkwan sighed. "okay."

he turned to vernon, who was scrolling through something on his phone. "it looks like i have to go now, i'm really so-" 

"don't worry about it. i understand... but there's still one thing."

seungkwan looked confused. 

"your number?"

he smiled and took off his bracelet. "here you go." 

vernon laughed. "it was nice meeting you, seungkwan."

"you, too. call me when you get ho-"

his sentence was cut off by him being pulled into a hug. seungkwan smiled. vernon smelled like cotton candy. 

**Author's Note:**

> aye! hope u enjoy!


End file.
